


I Love You When You're Wet

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [17]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair enjoys a rain storm... And then he wants to enjoy Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You're Wet

It had been sunny when they'd left the loft this morning. Jim could swear it had. But now, as he and Blair Sandburg drove home from the station, dark, ugly clouds hovered over the city, threatening a major downpour. He sighed looking over at his partner, who sat bouncing in the passenger seat of Jim's truck.

"What's got you so perky, Junior?" Jim asked playfully. "I thought you _hated_ the rain."

Blair bounced again, and kept bouncing. "No, man. I hate the _cold_ that comes with rain. This is... This is just perfect! It's got to be seventy degrees out there!"

"Seventy-three," Jim corrected absently.

Blair looked at him for a minute. "How did you know that?" he asked, excitment building. "Can you tell what the temperature is just by the air on your skin?" He bounced again, and Jim considered changing the anthropologist's nickname to Tigger. "That's cool, man. We've got to get you into the lab for some testing." He seemed to think for a moment, though Jim would swear the kid never stopped talking. "I wonder if the rain hitting your skin makes you less accurate--or hell, snow! I wonder what the margin for error is here--"

"Chief?"

"I mean, we could maybe get some time in the wind tunnel--it has a way to change temperature--"

"Chief?!"

"I know a girl who works over in the aeronautics--"

"Darwin, shut up a minute!" Jim finally cried in exasperation. Blair's jaws clamped shut and he looked at his partner in curiosity. Jim took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. "We just passed the bank, Blair. I read the temperature off the clock."

Blair stopped bouncing--but only for a second. "Oh, yeah... Well," he continued--both bouncing _and_ talking--" That's cool. The best thing is that it's raining!"

Jim smiled indulgently, and the rest of the ride home was spent in bouncy silence.

* * *

As Jim parked in front of their building, Blair wrenched the door open and stood in the downpour, face to the clouds, almost literally drinking in the summer storm. Jim whistled sharply to him, motioned to Blair's backpack, still safe and dry in the truck, and headed upstairs.

When they got to the loft, Blair did little more than drop his backpack in his room, give Jim a peck on the cheek, and head out again.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked, stunned all over again by the mood his partner was in.

Blair looked at him as if Jim had missed something vitally important. "It's raining, man."

"So?"

"So!? So I gotta go out and get wet."

Jim sighed. "Does your mother know you do this?"

Blair grinned cheekily as he headed out the door. "Who do you think got me started?"

Jim stared at the ceiling as he heard Blair pounding down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot, Naomi!"

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Blair's soggy footfalls could be heard on the stairs, and Jim turned from his contemplation of the dark clouds to watch his partner come in the door.

Bounce no longer described the younger man. "Vibrate" was a better term. Of course, "soaking wet drowned rat" was perhaps more accurate, but Blair had a child-like smile on his face that Jim had never seen.

 _Two years with him,_ Jim mused. _How come I've never seen it?_

"Hey Jim!" Blair called brightly. "Man, I'm _wet!_ "

Jim grinned in response. "You sure are, Chief."

Blair watched his lover for a moment before his eyes took on a devilish glint. "Hey, Jim," he commanded quietly. "Come here."

His partner laughed. "No way! You're wet!"

Blair started advancing on the older man, and Jim laughingly placed the couch between them. "Come on, Jim. You won't melt."

"The hell I won't," Jim threw back, circling the couch, always one step ahead of his partner.

"Jim," Blair scolded. "All I want is a hug." He sped up, causing Jim to pick up speed as well in his trip around the couch. "Just one little hug."

"No!" Jim replied, laughing hard now. "Get a towel and dry that mop of yours, then we'll talk."

Blair stopped circling, causing Jim to screech to a stop. The younger man put his hands on his hips, a look of displeasure crossing his features. "'Mop'?! MOP!?" He ran now, causing Jim to stumble in his haste to get out of the way. But Blair proved that youth and a really deep-seated need to douse your lover would prevail against age and wisdom. He grabbed Jim, rolled them both over the back of the couch onto its seat, and landed on top of the detective, who was now squirming in the ever-widening puddle of Blair's rainwater.

"Sandburg!" Jim growled, trying to stay stern while being tickled by his soaked lover. "You're going to ruin the couch!"

"The couch is already ruined," Blair announced, adding tickling kisses to his arsenal of weapons. He could feel Jim weakening, as the older man started gasping for breath. "I'm not ruining it. Just giving it that lived-in look."

"I'm... I'm... gonna give... _(Sandburg!)..._ I'm gonna give _you_ that lived-in look if you're not careful."

Blair stopped immediately, during coy eyes on his mate. "You want to live in me?" he asked huskily, leaning down to kiss Jim's lips. He paused a moment, then shrugged. "I can live with that." Blair watched Jim trying not to laugh. "Come on, lover," the younger man suggested. "Let's go to bed early."

Jim shook his head. "No way. You're wet."

"I could get you _wetter,_ " Blair threatened, rising and pulling Jim to his feet--and toward the balcony.

"Don't!" Jim begged, pulling against his partner, but not with any real conviction. "Sandburg... Sandburg, I'm warning you...!"

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
